A World Apart
by alittlebitofnothing
Summary: CH.4 UP Alex, a young American that was shipped to boarding school in England stumbles upon a storybook that sends her whirling through space and time, where she makes the acquaintance of a prince and embarks on the journey of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Yes, some of you may recognise this story from a while back when I posted it the first time. It had been on the back burner, rotting away in fanfic limbo when I decided to finally do it some justice. It's much improved, and hopefully a lot clearer. Reviews would be lovely :-D ---Annie---

_"...If our affections are tried, our affections are our consolation and comfort; and memory, however sad, is the best and purest link between this world and a better."_ – Nicholas Nickleby

Alex sighed tiredly, as she struggled to come to grips with the translations lying in front of her. Nearly four hours of blankly staring at the paper had made no difference when it came to comprehension. She tapped her pen against her forehead absentmindedly, then rubbed her eyes furiously in attempts to clear her mind. As she tried focusing on the words again, they began to blur together as her eyes begged for sleep, and inevitably, claimed mutiny, closing and enveloping her in a world of comforting darkness, in which enough time was never spent. She began to drift away from herself, feeling weightless and happy until the sound of leather against wood jerked her back to consciousness.

Poking her head awkwardly to the other side of her desk, she found her disturbance. She narrowed her eyes and looked it over carefully. It was a pitiful little thing. A torn and despaired excuse for a book, with its pages musty and falling off the binding and ancient to any eyes.

Alex looked at it closer, and more curiously, trying to place its origin in her mind. She settled herself without a conclusion. She reached over and lifted it from its spot on the floor.

A soft wisp of wind swept through the room as her fingers lightly embraced the cover. Alex darted her eyes around dubiously, wondering if her mind had begun it's tired tricks. She hesitated and went for the book again. It weighed heavily in her hand as she brought it up for closer examination, then lay it on the desk. She ran one finger down the binding, feeling the ridges worn into it, from overuse. Alex opened to the front cover and read the gold lettering scripted onto the first page.

"To my dearest Ella," the words read, "May this book provide you with a gateway to all that is seen and unseen, in this world and to those beyond. Always, Mandy."

Alex furrowed her brow. These names meant nothing to her, yet the quote left her feeling quite empty. This Ella, obviously had a good friend in Mandy, and Alex's heart longed for something even remotely close.

As she turned the first page over, she found that it actually began as a collection of children's fairy tales, regaling Alex with childhood favourites including Sleeping Beauty and The Emperor's New Clothes. Alex sat, feeling entertained yet nostalgic, remembering the stories that sent her imagination reeling from the days when she was a little girl. She read for as long as she could stand to, when the most curious of things happened. When Alex flipped back a few pages to reread the story of Rapunzel, a picture of a boy standing alone in the midst of a dark forest met her instead. Alex gasped and hesitated, not truly believing her eyes. She hurriedly flipped to the other pages. They had all gone blank!

Inwardly, she mourned the loss of such beautifully told stories, and remained baffled still by their disappearance. She turned to the picture of the boy, which remained clear. The art was so real, she could almost see the wind moving through his dark curly hair, the glint of the moon reflecting in his dark grey eyes shone at her as she felt the chill of winter air cutting through her. She blinked her eyes several times, to ensure that this was not her imagination running loose, as it often did late at night. Doubtingly, she settled herself with the most logical of solutions.

'It must be optical illusions, or something. Holographs or holograms...it MUST be.' She concluded, half-heartedly.

She traced her finger along the outline of his face and her heart ached for the boy, standing by himself, alone in the deep dark woods. The sudden slam of a door caused her to close the book quickly and attempt to hide it by snuggling it close to her body, hidden between her crossed arms.

Alex turned in her chair to see Fiona, her roommate, removing her coat and dropping her belongings on the dorm room floor. Fiona was one year older than Alex, and a 6th year student. Her flowing blonde hair and timeless beauty would hardly make one think that she would be the type to excel in every sport invented. Her picture perfect grades made pressure an ever- recurring factor in Alex's subconscious and living with her served as a constant reminder to Alex's imperfections.

"Hello, love." Fiona greeted with the typical.

"Hi Fiona." Alex responded casually. "How was your day?"

"Dreadful." Fiona said, practising her drama queen voice. "As usual, of course." Fiona paused to kick off her shoes and caught sight of the book wrapped tightly in Alex's arms.

"What's that in your hands?" Fiona asked suspiciously, and moved towards the desk. Alex sighed and shrugged her shoulders and handed the book to Fiona.

"I was hoping that you could tell me. I found it on the floor over on the other side of the desk. I just assumed that it was yours." Alex expressed, nonchalantly. But on the inside Alex had been praying that Fiona would show no interest in the book, nor have a clue to its owner.

Fiona opened the cover to the book and read the title page. Alex hoped that it wasn't the picture of the boy. Fiona raised her eyebrows and looked curiously at Alex.

"The Migration Patterns of Walruses and Other Arctic Dwellers?" Fiona asked, questioningly. "I thought that you would know me better than to think that I would read THAT." She paused and thought. "Maybe you took out an extra book from the library. You DO waste your teenage years locked up in stuffy study rooms. It probably just slipped into your pack or something." She offered this explanation for the book, as she handed it back to Alex. It all seemed liable in Alex's mind.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Night love." Fiona said kissing Alex on the cheek and handing the book to her. Alex turned in her chair and watched Fiona ascend the stairs to the bedrooms, and then when she disappeared from sight turned and opened the book again, hoping that the picture of the boy really hadn't gone.

But he was there. Steadfast and looking more assured this time, he looked more ready to brave the forest and its challenges. Alex smiled at his newly found confidence and once again ran her finger along his profile, then scolded herself for being so foolish. Alex turned the page to see if she could find out more about this boy, but was met with blank page after page. She frowned and flipped through the rest of the book. She landed on the only page with writing, and a small paragraph of cursive lettering neatly written in perfect penmanship captivated her.

_There was one before, and will be again._

_One who knows what will be and what has been._

_Another's heart begs servitude_

_And leads this one to a fortunate interlude._

_A chance to love, or the chance to save_

_The choice is hers and that choice is her bane_

Staring with eyebrows furrowed, she read the words aloud and then found herself closing her eyes slowly, as if a sudden tiredness had taken over them. She felt the lightest of breezes lifting her hair slightly, then vanishing. She heard a soft popping sound as she opened her eyes slowly, and she gasped. Alex found herself in the most lovely of open glades, untouched and unspoiled by man. A covering of trees shadowed the sun with the exception of a few spots, where the light had managed to break through, causing a stale light to fill the area. Soft moss blanketed the ground underneath her kneeling body, and Alex's stomach sank.

"How...Why..." She stuttered softly, her mind overtaken by possibilities and what-ifs. She stood slowly; soaking in her surroundings. A sound from behind her made her turn quickly only to be face to face with a boy, who looked barely older than herself, staring back. He looked equally, if not more confused and lost as Alex was. She looked closer at his eyes, and the familiar grey colour called back her memory.

"The boy from the storybook." She realised quietly.

"What did you say?" The boy asked, even more confused.

Alex put a hand to her forehead and tried to analyse the situation before her.

"Nothing." She brushed it off quickly. Noticing the strange clothes he donned, she bit her lip, in doubt of her present location. "Um, not to sound silly or anything but...where am I, exactly?" She asked, motioning with her hand to the forest around her.

"On the borders of Kyrria and Ayortha." He said authoritatively. "Helmswood Forest." He added, hoping to erase the confused look on her face. There was a terribly long silence as his words slowly permeated Alex's already muddled brain.

"Oh..." She squeaked out. Now, she realised that she was in deeper than she could fathom. She glanced around her once more, then met his grey eyes. Overwhelmed, and feeling more alone that she had ever in her life, she felt herself lose whatever control she had possessed in the first place and felt a few stray tears flow freely down her cheeks. It wasn't sobbing, or a whining cry. But the cry of a person that realises the intensity of a dire situation, where all has been lost. Silent, and powerless, she helplessly dabbed away the tears.

"Please don't cry." The boy begged, biting his lower lip. He wasn't exactly sure how to handle himself in situations like these. Doing what he thought would be the most productive, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her, gently adding, "Here, take this."

Alex accepted it graciously, and wiped away the tears, and attempted to collect herself.

"My name is Char. What's yours?" He asked kindly, but curiously.

"Alex." She replied after a moment, almost smiling. "Thank goodness you were here. I don't know how I can possibly find my own way from here." She confided, still not entirely sure of what she was going to do.

Char just smiled and nodded.

"Is Char short for something? I've just never heard a name like it." Alex said, starving for normalcy in polite conversation.

"Yes, actually. My full name is Charmont, after my father. But no one ever really calls me that." He said, growing more comfortable with this strange girl standing in the middle of the forest, with her pink trousers and fuzzy slippers.

"I've never heard Alex before. That must be a nickname for something." He said.

"Alexendris-Elisabeth. That's my proper name. I haven't heard that in ages. Not since..." She paused abruptly, and Char looked at her questioningly.

"Well, just not in a long time, so, yeah, Alex is the norm." She said, hurriedly.

Char decided it best to avert the subject as quickly as possible, as the tension rolling off Alex was thick enough to cut.

"My horse is just over there." He pointed behind him past a huddle of trees. "And I'm on my way back to my home, Frell. Maybe we can find someone there who can help you." Suddenly a revelation dawned on him. "My mother! She would know exactly what to do with something like this. You must come with me." Alex nodded sheepishly. What other choice did she have? Either she trusted this boy she met, who didn't seem at all the rape/kill type, or be left in the middle of the woods in a land she has never even heard of.

"We may reach Frell before nightfall, if we leave soon." Alex nodded and followed Char after he turned to the trees and revealed a majestic chestnut mare, with a silky golden mane. It was certainly the most beautiful horse that Alex had ever seen, and seemed as gentle as could be.

"This is Teller." Char said, stroking the horse's face lovingly. Alex could see the bond that was so obvious between riders and their horses.

"She's absolutely magnificent." Alex admired.

"You're good with horses?" Char queried. Alex nodded.

"They used to be my life. I've always held them in a higher esteem than other animals. Such a personality about them." Alex said, moving closer to the horse and felt her silky coat. Thoughts of her own stallion Ramsey, waiting in a stable, made her eyes come close to watering. He had been deemed unrideable without Alex there to soothe him.

"She won't have any problem with you and I together. I bring my sister riding all the time. You and her are about equal size." Char told Alex. She moved to mount and Char stopped her.

"One more thing. Where are you from?" He asked curiously.

"My home?" She clarified. He nodded.

"Well, I'm an American by birth. But my mother," She paused, "She died when I was 8 and my father couldn't bear me on his own so he shipped me across to England, where I've lived in a boarding school ever since." She confessed, openly. She never normally spoke of her mother, but Char seemed like one to understand, and it certainly wouldn't hurt to have him know.

"I'm very sorry about your mother." He said quietly. "But those places you mentioned, I've honestly never heard of any of them." He sympathised.

"I didn't really expect you to." Alex said softly. "I don't suppose asking where a phone would be found would be much help either."

"Phone?" Char said, bewildered.

"Forget that I even mentioned it." She sighed heavily. This was going to be much harder than she had expected.

"Not to worry though, my mother will certainly know what to do. She's good with things like this." Char moved to the side and extended his hand to assist in her mounting. "You first."

Alex placed her hand in his, its warmth, a comforting assurance. She smiled gently, and climbed into the saddle. Char adjusted himself behind her and took hold of the reins, his arms linking together around her waist. Wary at first, but then growing more comfortable, she leaned back into him. Alex wondered how she ever managed to get herself into a mess like this but prayed that her new, and only, ally's mother would figure a way to help her out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for putting up with my terribly annoying rewrites and even more annoying AN's. This one is kind of short, but it's better than nothing, ey? Reviews would be lovely. Annie

_"All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost..."_ -J.R.R. Tolkein

"Tell me more about Ayortha." Alex begged, still curious. "It sounds absolutely perfect there."

For well over an hour now, Char had been randomly recalling every fact about Kyrria that he had ever studied, and had moved on to Ayorthaian culture, which had Alex absolutely fascinated. Char grinned at her enthusiasm to learn more about his world, and yet he remained clueless as to what her life was really like. This strange little creature seemed to guard her secrets with her life.

"Well, I already told you about the sings, those are fascinating. Unless of course you are and antsy 6-year old who would rather be running out in the fields getting all muddied up. I don't think my father ever forgave me for all the times I escaped without his notice." Char said, chuckling. Alex laughed along with him, glad that she was feeling more comfortable with Char. The ride had hardly been boring, and Char put her at ease without even intending to. His smooth voice, his steady nature, and his collected air all gave her a sense of calm that was unachievable at home. Thoughts of school in England and of the houses in America, of Fiona and of her father and of her stepmother and half siblings, all began rushing back to her again. They weren't the best memories, but the thought of her never seeing any of it again made her stomach sink. She looked at the perfectly setting sun, at the thousands of colours emitting from the horizon. She felt the warm breeze fly through her, and the contented sigh of the night falling upon the world.

Suddenly she felt like a stain in the perfect tapestry of this beautiful serene world. A world that was never meant for her. She breathed heavily and tried to concentrate on anything she could direct her focus towards. The first thing was the constant thumps of Char's heartbeat, which she found helped steady her, enough to speak her feelings to him.

"This doesn't feel right Char." She said quietly. Char looked at her, bewildered.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked incredulously. Had he done something to offend her? What had made her mood changed so quickly?

She shrugged her shoulders softly and bent her head fixing her attention on the insistent wringing of her hands. A terrible habit she never broke, which always gave her away when she was at her most nervous or anxious moments.

"Everything here is so perfect, so peaceful and amazing. I don't think that there's any space for a girl like me here especially when I know that I was meant for somewhere else. I was never meant for this." She said, wiping the betraying tears from her eyes.

Char brought one of her hands to his lips and whispered gently, "If you were not meant for this world, then you would not be here now. Something brought you to Kyrria, something brought you to me, and it wasn't just an accident. Everything in every world has its place and time, Alex. You need to learn to trust that. Trust what you feel, not just what you see." He concluded. His words provided more comfort to Alex than he could understand. She still doubted herself and what her purpose truly was. She felt Char rustling through the saddlebag, and turned to see him pull out a dark blue woollen blanket just before he draped it in front of her, covering everything from her neck to her knees.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" She asked him, as she leaned further into his chest, making herself comfortable and making his nerves light on fire. He shook his head nervously and steadied his now twitchy hands, one of which was resting on her hip, barely covered by her thin chemise. He swallowed hard and prayed that she could not feel the increased pace of his pumping heart, and that he would not be given away so easily.

The night had closed in about them, and the stars shone brilliantly in the heavens.

"They're beautiful." Alex whispered, her eyes focused intently on their shimmering and twinkling beauty, their light reflecting in her clear blue eyes.

Char's attention, however, was drawn to her sparkling eyes.

"Very beautiful." He murmured softly, distractedly. Her dazzling blue clashed with his endless dark, and Char found himself inching towards her slowly. She eagerly inclined her head further to meet his lips.

Suddenly, the horse tensed and stopped quickly. Char's reaction mimicked Teller's, and he quickly stiffened, fixating his eyes on one spot of trees to the side of the pair. Alex furrowed her eyebrows and brushed it off as overreacting, when the sound of a twig broken by footfall sent her head whipping towards the same group of trees. Char dismounted Teller, and Alex took a hold of the reins. He unsheathed his sword from the band around his waist and gripped the hilt tightly.

Looking back at Alex, he said, "If anything happens, ride hard and fast for as long as you can stand. You may hit Bast. Tell them there that you are a companion of Charmont, Prince of Kyrria."

Alex nodded, before his words actually hit her. 'A PRINCE?' Her mind screamed. She rolled her eyes at Char's lack of proper introduction skills. She leaned forward and tried to soothe the spooked Teller, watching Char's back disappear. She waited a moment, as she listened to his footsteps getting further away.

Then, a loud grunt and the clashing of metal caused Teller to tense once again, though now Alex's response equalled the mare's. She dismounted quickly, and grabbed a hold of the lead. As she stepped closer to the grove of trees that Char had vanished into, she felt a cold hand suddenly grabbed her over the mouth, causing her to drop Teller's lead in shock. She attempted to scream but the grip held her tight, and the gloved hand muffled her voice. She closed her eyes instinctively as she was dragged through the brush, yet to come face to face with her attacker. When her eyes opened, she found Char in the midst of an attack from 3 different sides. He seemed to have been holding his own for the time, but when his eyes met Alex's for a painfully long moment, he hesitated, resulting in a rough blow from one of the men. He bent at the waist and fell to his knees. She screamed his name against the hand, then decided to act, digging her fingernails into the arm of her captor, causing him to yelp in pain and release her. Once free, she darted to Char's side and knelt beside him checking for any sign of a stab wound. She then thanked whatever deity happened to be watching over them, as he had been dealt a blow from the butt of the sword, and not the blade. She heard him groan under his breath, then reach for his sword, which now lay only a few steps ahead of them.

As Char's hand grasped the hilt, a large black boot stomped the blade flat. He and Alex looked up to see a dark figure hovering over them ominously, and Char withdrew his hand.

With a deep, dark chuckle and a booming voice, the man spoke.

"Why...if it isn't the prince of our noble land." The sarcasm dripped from his words. The man's attention turned to Alex and he smiled wickedly. "And what's this? The little prince has his own whore to travel with him." At those words, Char stood and looked the other man straight in the eye. Alex followed suit, but chose to keep her head to the ground.

"What business do you have with me and the company I travel in, sir?" The malice fell freely from Char's tight mouth, the last word cutting into the air.

The man merely smiled, Char's words bouncing off him.

"What my business entails is hardly any of yours, little prince." He growled. Char's eyes never left the stranger's.

"It is entirely mine, as is any business that passes through the lands of my father." He spoke fiercely. "And I would like to know why your business concerns me and my companion."

It was obvious that the man was growing tired of Char, and aggravated by his bold nature.

"I was sent for _you_, little prince. It has nothing to do with my personal opinions, but I was sent to get you and getting paid is really the only thing on my mind." The man spat out. His eyes turned, evilly, towards Alex. "Though business may mix with pleasure, this time around." At that, the men around him all laughed deeply and Alex shuddered, realising that her previous predicament had only worsened.

She looked deep into Char's dark eyes, which betrayed the emotions stirring inside him. His sombre, yet determined face gave her hope, and she smiled briefly at him.

He felt his heart pump a little faster as she smiled at him. But his attention was quickly diverted when the other man spoke again.

"You will travel with us now. You will wear your cloaks during the day as to hide your face." He stated.

"Where are we going? If we are to come quietly we must have our own terms agreed upon." Char said diplomatically. The man rolled his eyes, exaggeratedly.

"You are most certainly the son of a politician. But these terms must be discussed immediately. We are to be headed to Deremis, the capital city of Salyria. Your terms, little prince?" The man said sarcastically. Char once again stared him down.

"My name is Prince Charmont. If you do not agree to that, then Char will fit just as well. But I will not be belittled or degraded by a bounty hunter. Another condition, my companion must be with me at all times. She is not to be harmed or dishonoured in any way as she is in my care. In return, we will follow you to Deremis without protest and find our fate from there. Are we understood?" He offered with a sense of finality in his tone.

The man nodded once then signalled to his men to find their horses. Char moved to help Alex onto Teller then climbed behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His hand clasped hers almost immediately and his thumb absently stroked hers. She leaned further into him and sighed as she watched the backs of the men in front of her begin moving forward through the night.

Their journey had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is where I turn into the good little writer and thank my reviewers

Babyjayy-Thanks for reading, hope you like this one!

Kristen-I hope you enjoy this version better. Thanks for the review!

Sugaricing-I'm glad you're so into it! I hope you enjoy this one too!

Kat- No need to worry, I'm writing as much as I can!

Samwise809-Ella will be there when (and if) they get to Frell. But don't worry she'll be there!

FigmentFreak-I'm glad you do. It's nice to know my stories are enjoyed.

Anonymous-She's coming! Don't worry!

Fairypixie3-That's so nice of you! Thanks for the compliment.

Kristen-I never saw that resemblance before! It's like a backward version of KL, but trust me I didn't take it from there. And as for my home, I live in Boston but my home is in Ireland.

Shell-Don't worry about the grammar mistakes (I didn't even notice them!) My new faithful beta is wonderful!

Thanks to all the reviewers and to the bestest beta in the whole wide world, Ben. Much love.

Here's Chapter Three!

_And it feels now_

_just like heaven's coming down_

_your soul shakes free_

_as its conscience hits the ground_

_this time, no tears_

Heaven's Coming Down-Tea Party

Alex slowly came to consciousness as the early sun warmed her face. Her mind fluttered to the inexplicably strange dream she had had the night before, involving the mysterious book of stories and a terribly handsome prince. 'Too bad that it was only a dream' she thought to herself absently 'the prince certainly had some potential'. She remembered him vividly, the soft contours of his face, the way his dark curls blew in front of his eyes, and especially how strikingly dark they were, as they stared into what felt like her very soul. She sighed as she stretched her arms in the midst of her waking, and her eyes darting open when she felt them come in contact with something.

Or someone, in this matter.

Her radiant blue eyes came to meet a pair of confused dark grey ones, which then glanced at the hand sprawled out upon their owner's chest. Char looked at Alex quizzically, as she groaned in frustration.

"You cannot be serious!" She exclaimed, slapping her free hand to her forehead. None of it had been a dream, it was all very, extremely, absolutely real. And she couldn't believe it.

"And a good morning to you, also." Char responded chuckling. Alex glared at him evilly through parted fingers. He gingerly plucked her hand from his chest and released it closer to its owner. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head.

"If you are through with assaulting me in your sleep then I do believe that we have some…business to attend to." He stated, nodding in the general direction of the pack of men, busying themselves several yards away.

In one fluid motion, Char lifted himself to stand in front of Alex. His hand reached out to help her up, and she took it willingly. After pulling herself up she straightened her now very wrinkled chemise and now quite dirty trousers.

"And what exactly do you propose we attend to such business?" She asked warily.

"Well, he did mention Deremis, which is probably about 5 more days on horseback if I've figured it right. We probably won't be sleeping in the woods every night, so they may take us to a village inn or something. We'd probably be better off planning from there, instead of rash decisions made here." He concluded. "Or, we could always just run like hell in the most pleasing direction. That could always work." He added.

"Now that's what I call a comforting back up plan." Alex responded, her voice thick with sarcasm. "Let's just see what they want with us. Then we'll just do what you said about waiting to make the plan." She paused. "No hope anyone would recognise you?" She asked hopefully. He was a prince after all.

Char shook his head. "Not very likely, unless it's someone from the Kyrrian courts. The only time I was ever in Salyria was when I was a baby and my family was visiting." Alex frowned, disappointed. She was about to say something else to Char, but a call from one of the Salyrians. They were speaking in a tongue that Alex had never heard before but Char was listening intently, which led Alex to believe that he understood every word. When the conversation had passed, the leader of the men, who just happened to be the most despicable, called to Char in the common tongue.

"Pack up your belongings immediately, Prince." He barked out. He had conveniently made the address more polite, which showed the amount of respect Char demanded. "We ride to Melden and will stay there for the night to gather more supplies."

Char nodded in understanding, as Alex attempted to look as if she knew anything about Melden, Salyria or even Char for that matter. She made a mental note to ask him everything about his life.

He turned and bent to roll the blankets that had been laid underneath them. Alex bent to help him and leaned close to him to ask more about their destination.

"It's a smaller town on the outskirts of the country. A farming community most likely. It doesn't look like there is much that can be done except wait it out." He said softly. He saw the defeated look on Alex's face and added, "But we will figure something out. I promise you." She smiled over at him, then turning and walking towards Teller.

Char had been right. Nothing could be done except riding until they reached Melden, and Alex found this the most boring of prospects. The sun was beating upon them relentlessly and Alex found herself wishing it was as cool as the night before had been. Where she could be wrapped up in a blanket safe on Teller with Char behind her, away from Salyrians and even further away from Melden. She reprimanded herself inwardly for not automatically wishing to be home in her own bed, but in honesty, she would rather be anywhere in the world other than there.

Hours passed, as Char and Alex exchanged stories of their lives. Alex learned of Char's family, his mother Ella, father Char and his siblings who consisted of two twin girls named Jacqueline and Marguerite and his younger brother Farin who trailed him by only 10 months in age. Alex told him of Fiona and the others from the Newark Preparatory School that she had previously attended. Char regaled her with the stories of how Farin and he had always managed to weasel their way out of the sticky situations that they had found themselves in. When the laughter of the two grew too loud, a sharp look from one of the leaders of the group silenced them quickly.

As they peaked over the edge of the hill they were previously ascending, the collection of buildings that formed Melden appeared before them. Alex subconsciously gripped Char's arm.

And her only thoughts revolved around what lay ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Uhh...please don't hate me.  
And to that person who called it a MarySue. Could I just finish the first few chapters? Thanks. 

_"And just like the movies, we play out our last scene..." _  
-'Movies' AAF 

Alex kept her hand tight to Char's as they made their way through the town. Their hoods were drawn over the faces, causing Alex's vision to be impaired to only a few feet to each side of Teller. She could feel Char's tense body up against hers, and she sought to mimick the courage he embodied. Such strength was often contagious, if one wished it badly enough. 

She watched the citizens of Melden as the party made their way past. They were a sad populace, each passing person looking more forlorn and hopeless as the one before them. It reminded Alex of the shoddier parts of London, where life wasn't as easy for some people. Her heart grew heavier at the sight of two young children, a boy and girl, hunched together on the steps of a building. They were dirty and disheveled, their clothes covered in tears and holes from wear, and their shoes ripping at the seams. Alex glanced behind her, and saw Char also looking in their direction. His hood had slipped back, revealing a shadowed amount of his face. She spent another moment examining the dark features of his face as he looked on so solemnly at the scene before them. His eyes, she found, were not the dark grey she had seen in the storybook, but rather a rich chocolate brown. His nose and cheeks were sprinkled with a handful of light freckles, looking a bit out of place on his tan face. She noticed his gaze had turned back to her, and her cheeks reddened as she ducked her head forward. She heard his light chuckle, and she couldn't help but smile herself. 

By the time they had reached their final destination, a sketchy place by the name of "Ballastone Inn", a heavy rain had fallen upon Melden. Alex and Prince Char had barely stepped into the front door of the building before lightning cackled behind them. They exchanged a worried glance from under their cloaks. 

Looking around the room, which was (as it usually happened at an inn) a tavern, Alex found herself being examined by practically every eye there. She managed to connect with one pair of said eyes, however. Warm green eyes that seemed to glow and shine met her. They were encased, she observed, by one of the fairest, most handsome faces she had ever encountered. He had a strong jaw, and a curved brow. His high cheekbones seemed like they were cut out of stone. He was a boy on the brink of manhood, who happened to be dressed too regally for his own good. He seemed as one who was carelessly attractive, naturally appearing so. His good looks served to make every other man in the room seem a bit brutish and uncivilized. Alex imagined him to be the type of man who would look his best in the midst of a battle, sword swinging and absolutely in his element. His curly brown hair was slicked back with wetness, indicating his arrival was not far before her own. She felt his gaze bearing into her, before she noticed it move to Char. She sensed his uneasiness under the boy's stare and was more than willing to move along when the barmaid came to show the pair to their room. 

The moment they were in the door, and as far out of earshot that they would get, Char flipped the hood of his cloak down. 

"I can't believe it." He muttered, his features a delicate combination of joy and irritation. 

"Can't believe what?" Alex started. She knew the topic was centered on the dark haired boy from the frontroom tavern. "Who was he, Char?" 

He looked at her in disbelief. 

"You don't recognize him?" He asked obviously. Then the fact that Alex wasn't acquainted with Kyrria or any of these lands resurfaced in his mind. His face shone with realisation. 

"That's Farin." He said, "That's my brother." 

Alex gasped quickly. Her rescue (as well as Char's, obviously) was standing no more than 30 feet from where she presently sat. 

"But...how-...why-..." She began to stutter out the million question that had appeared suddenly in her mind. 

"Don't even ask." Char answered wryly. "It's a bit of long story. All I feel I need to tell you is that he came here looking for me, and now it seems, he has succeeded." 

"Why would he be looking for you in the first place?" Alex prodded. Char looked at her hesitantly. 

"Please tell me?" She asked softly. He sighed exasperatedly before flopping himself down on one of the two cots in the room. 

"I ran away." He said quietly. 

"You WHAT?" She asked quite loudly before he shushed her hurriedly. 

"Stop it!" He scolded, as he moved to sit upright on the bed. "Don't yell like that, you'll only draw attention. And yes, I ran away. You had no idea what my life had been like, so please, Alex, do not judge me so freely. I definitely do not need another reproach, certainly not from you." 

His sharp outburst caused Alex to recoil slightly. She stayed silent for a moment. His head was hung low, his hands clasped around the back of his neck. 

"I'm sorry." She spoke, her words hushed. He shook his head, in a soothing manner rather than a harsh one. 

"No, it is I who should be apologizing. It isn't right for me to lash out at you for something you don't have a part in." He said, muttering. 

"So that's why you were in the woods?" She asked curiously. Her thoughts were beginning to organize as the pieces to this very complicated puzzle began to fall in line with each other. 

He nodded solemnly. "I was actually returning, I had been on my own nearly 9 weeks. It was time for my reflections to end, and for me to take my rightful place in my kingdom. I was heading back to Frell when I found you." He explained shortly. "They must have sent Farin out to search for me. I never imagined that they would think to go so far away. He was probably just looking for an excuse to escape Mother and Father." He laughed softly. Alex picked up quickly his affection for his younger brother. But she spoke her thoughts quickly. 

"What are we going to do now?" She inquired. Char was looking rather pensive, and she concluded that he must be conjuring some type of plan. 

"I suppose the only thing to do is let him know that I'm here. I wonder if there is any way to get back out to the tavern..." He thought to himself out loud. He moved to the door, opening it minimally. 

"One guard." He said. He looked around the room and found an object to his liking. A large candleholder. He pulled out the unlit candle and held the heavy metal in his right hand. 

"Well, now or never I guess." 

Before Alex could even blink he was in the hallway silencing the guard with one resounding 'CLONK' over the head. Alex gasped a quiet "Oh my" before Char gave her a successful smile. He bent down over the guard, unlashing the belt that held his sword. Char grinned maniacally. Alex looked on quizzically. 

"Bastard had the nerve to take my sword." He explained. 

As Char attached the sword to his own hip, a door opening down the hall grasped both of their attentions. It was the leader of the bounty hunters, the hired man. Char grabbed Alex hand before sprinting the other way, towards the stairs, towards Farin their rescuer. Alex could hear the man yelling to the others and quickened her pace. Before she knew it, she was down the stairs and in the front of the inn, only a few feet away from the door. Char however averted his path straight to where he had seen Farin before. The younger brother stood quickly, sword drawn as he embraced his brother as tightly as he could. 

"You're alright." Farin breathed out contentedly. The relief on his face was apparent as he drew back to look his older brother over quickly. His stare then turned to Alex, whom he regarded carefully. 

"And who might this beauty be?" He asked coyly. His question hung unanswered as a loud clamor sprung from the stairs behind them. The three turned to assess the situation before Char finally spoke. 

"I think now would be a good time to leave." 

"I concur." Farin said quickly before grabbing Alex's arm and hurrying to the door, Char in their wake. 

They found their way to the horses, and Farin threw Alex in front of him on the largest Arabian she had ever seen in her life. The ground seemed miles away from atop the steed and Alex grabbed the horn of the saddle. She felt Farin pull himself up behind her and grab the reins from around her. One arm held them tightly, as the other moved to hold her firmly around the waist. She looked over shoulder, searching for Char. He was there, a few yards behind them on Teller. He had brought his horse to a full gallop and was catching up remarkably. 

The pushed their way further along the stretch of road, at a pace that Alex knew would tire the horses quickly. She could already see the horses' coats forming a thin sheen of sweat. She wondered how much further Farin would try to push it. 

They rode for another solid 20 minutes before Farin cut quickly to the left. Char seemed to anticipate the move and followed. They cut through heavy brush until a small clearing, big enough to barely fit both horses and their riders, became visible. Farin dismounted, and turned to help Alex down. After the horses were led to water, a small pond a few yards past them, the brothers turned to greet each other properly. They embraced once more, and spoke calmly. Alex stood in the shadows, only a bit behind Char. Farin noticed her soon after. 

"Hullo there." He spoke lightly, even his words held a smile. Alex stepped forward, closer to him but closer still to Char's side. 

"Hello." She spoke shortly, politely. Farin looked on with interest. 

"What would your name be?" He asked sweetly. Alex was taken by his charm, as any girl would be. 

"I'm Alex, Alex DuMont." She replied. 

"Alex DuMont..." He muttered softly, the smile never leaving his face. "May I ask how you fell into the company of my darling brother?" 

"I found her in the woods two days ago." Char spoke his turn. Alex turned to him and smiled. 

"You tell the story." She said to him. "I need to sleep." She made her way to the saddlebag on the ground. She found Char's blanket and proceeded to curl up on the soft mossy ground. She heard Char begin their story and listened halfheartedly before she found herself drifting into a sleep filled with horses and danger and two princes, one with a calming reliability that she adored, and the other with enough charm to rot teeth. 

Um. Don't expect serious updating. It's 1:18 AM and I have NO idea where this came from. 


End file.
